


It hurt

by delorita



Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rough Sex, Tree Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this Prompt at ateam_prompts: Hannibal has been snapping at Face and finding fault with almost everything he does - Face has no idea why. The trouble is, Hannibal has been managing to control his attraction to his XO for years, but now they're on the run his inner voice keeps pointing out that they're no longer army, DADT isn't relevant, and technically Face is no longer his subordinate, which make the attraction that much harder to ignore. Maybe something happens that triggers a confrontation - Face threatening to walk/demanding to know what the fuck is wrong - and Hannibal finally snaps and shows him. Cue hot frantic sex... and because Face has been thinking about this for years he soon gets with the programme ;)</p><p>Notes: THANKS go to KJ again for the fast and supportive betareading :D<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	It hurt

 

It hurt.

It hurt so damn much in Hannibal’s stomach that he almost couldn’t be relieved when Face revealed the key, which Charissa had given him with the kiss, between his teeth.

Hannibal was so god damned jealous of that woman.

She got to kiss Face.

She got to touch him.

She had made out with him for years.

And he so desperately wanted to do the same with his best friend.

But Face was straight. And Hannibal was about to explode with anger and fury any minute now.

But first they had to escape.

Face grinned at him so pleased with himself, with that key between his flashy teeth. Hannibal had to look away.

Murdock, in the meantime, had jumped up and stood with his back to Face, who was still sitting.

When the Lieutenant tried to put the key into the key hole of Murdock’s shackles, his face and mouth so close to the Captain’s backside, Hannibal winced. All he could do recently was thinking about sex with his Lieutenant, when he wasn’t thinking about a plan.

He knew his behaviour would put the four of them in terrible danger, especially now that they were on the run, but he couldn’t help himself. Hannibal had kept his urges under control for so long, he almost couldn’t talk normally to Face anymore.

“Hannibal, your turn.” The husky voice of his XO brought him out of his reverie, and he glanced at him puzzled. Face’s blue eyes flashed with pride and joy, but Hannibal turned abruptly, not responding to the smile, and not giving his fellow soldier an encouraging word that he had done so well.

The key was turned in Hannibal’s shackles, and then all four of them were free.

The door of the van wasn’t a problem for the experts, and as soon as the vehicle slowed down enough on the deserted forest road, they all jumped out.

By the time the guards stopped the van, the four soldiers had already taken cover in the dense trees and were running at top speed. Soon the frenzied shouts of the guards faded in the distance.

++++

A few days later, somewhere in hiding...

“Hannibal,” Face asked tentatively.

No response.

“Hannibal, look at me.” No movement. “Hannibal, what the hell is WRONG with you? WILL YOU FINALLY LOOK AT ME?” Face couldn’t bear his CO’s behaviour anymore and just had to shout. He was tired of the tension between them, tired of seeing the suppressed anger in Hannibal’s blue eyes, tired of his unending criticism, tired of his recent lack of kindness towards him.

It used to be different.

Hannibal used to care for him, used to encourage him in everything he was doing.

He was his best and only friend for a very long time. His family. They told each other everything. At least Face thought so until it changed slowly and steadily for the worst.

Face just didn’t understand. He was convinced the change in Hannibal’s attitude was his fault, but he couldn’t figure out why. Had he done something wrong? He couldn’t see which of their adventures had changed their relationship so.

Face sighed.

The lake at their hiding place was illuminated by the light of the moon and Hannibal was a tall shadow in the darkness, smoke curling slowly from his forgotten cigar. Face summoned his courage and walked up behind him.

It was now or never. Either they’d get back to normal again or he’d walk away.

When he laid his hand on the Colonel’s shoulder, Hannibal turned around so quickly that if it wasn’t for Face’s fast reflexes, he’d have had his CO’s fist split his lip.

The Lieutenant blocked the blow with his forearm and was able to catch both of Hannibal’s wrists. Their strength was equal; even though Face wasn’t as tall as the Colonel, and they struggled for a few seconds before Face shouted again.

“BOSS! It is ME! What have I done that you are so angry at me?”

Hannibal, forced out of his stupor, stopped struggling and stared. Face’s eyes were wild and like steel with anger, all the friendliness gone from his face.

“What. Have. I. Done?” he repeated threateningly. “If you don’t tell me, I’ll leave.” Face loosened his grip abruptly and stepped back, but held Hannibal’s gaze with his.

Hannibal couldn’t look away. He’d stood at the lake for hours, it seemed, pondering the pros and cons of coming out and telling Face what was wrong, but he couldn’t seem to make a decision because either way, it would turn out badly.

But now, Face was just a few steps away from him, his hair mussed up, his eyes asking for the truth, his breath coming in huffs, and Hannibal acted on instinct.

“You want to know what’s wrong with me…kid?” He stepped closer.

Face did a double take. Hannibal hadn’t called him kid for a long time now.

“Yeah,” he breathed.

“You really want to know?” Hannibal was almost in Face’s personal space. Face stood his ground, not able to read his CO’s motionless expression.

“Be prepared that you won’t like it,” Hannibal muttered. He closed the distance between them and without hesitation took Face’s head in both hands, pressed his mouth on the smaller man’s lips, slid his tongue between them and kissed him passionately.

Face, clearly not expecting an assault like THAT, blinked in astonishment but adjusted very fast and groaned from the very depths of his soul.

Utter relief floated through his body and mind.

He grabbed the Colonel’s neck instantly and responded to the kiss with such power, that they had to break for air after several seconds.

“God Damn, kid. You don’t mind?” Hannibal put their foreheads together.

“God Damn, boss. No, of course I don’t mind!” Face pulled the other man’s head down for another devouring kiss. “Why should I?” Face shamelessly pressed his groin towards Hannibal’s, very pleased that the bulge in the Colonel’s pants matched his own.

“But I thought you’re the straightest person ever, with all the women you date.”

“Damn boss, we’re all acting all of the time. Couldn’t you guess that was a show as well?”

Face’s hands were all over the Colonel, trying to get to bare skin.

“Damn kid…” Hannibal’s words were lost in the peppered kisses against Face’s stubbly jaw as he shoved him backwards against a tree. He desperately ripped the Lieutenant’s shirt open, eager to get to that broad chest he had admired for years from afar.

Once he felt bare skin beneath his hands, Hannibal stroked over it, revelling in the feel of Face’s chest hair beneath his finger tips; so not the smooth skin of a woman. Hannibal bent his head, moving his tongue in broad stripes across the muscular torso.

Face tossed his head back and moaned loudly, “Fuck me already, Colonel.”

“Oh fuck, Templeton, you sure?”

“Yes, boss.” Face felt a pleasant knot in his stomach when Hannibal used his first name.

Hannibal turned him, and Face was now leaning with his forearms and forehead against the tree trunk.

“We should take this slow, baby,” The Colonel whispered hoarsely into Face’s ear as he kissed the back of his neck and rubbed his hands over a tight jeans clad ass.

“We should,” Face gasped, and then added, “but I can’t.” He fumbled with his jacket pocket and pressed something into Hannibal’s hand.

“You…?” The Colonel looked speechless at the items.

Lube and a condom.

“Well, I figured something like this was wrong with you.” Face tried to turn and look Hannibal in the eye, but the Colonel leaned very close, kissing his second in command frantically. When they stopped, because of the uncomfortable angle, Face added, “It was now or never.”

Face opened his belt and shoved his jeans and briefs down, pulling in a sharp breath when he felt Hannibal’s lips on his ass cheeks. The Colonel’s warm breath caressed his skin, his words low and almost inaudible, “Thank you, baby.”

Face smiled at the endearment and groaned loudly at the exquisite touch. He’d dreamed about this for months, but thinking himself that the Colonel was straight and would never consider acts like this.

“Have you…” Hannibal’s tongue got dangerously close to Face’s cleft. “…done this before?” the Colonel hesitantly asked, out of breath already but needing to know. His heart pounded in his throat, not sure if he wanted an exact answer.

“No,” Face stated firmly, pressing his hand on top of Hannibal’s head to urge him on.

A wave of utter relief washed over Hannibal, and without any further hesitation his wet tongue moved between Face’s ass cheeks to find its goal, while his hands kneaded Face’s balls expertly, not touching the straining cock yet.

“Have you?” The question came in breathy gasps.

“No.”

Hannibal couldn’t see the pleased grin that spread over his lover’s face.

“We should do this in a bed.” The Colonel’s firm grip wandered to the base of Face’s shaft.

The younger man groaned again, “We will…later.” He started to move into the fist. “But I need you right now!”

Hannibal’s answer was a grunt, while he put the condom on his aching hard-on. He stood and bit Face’s neck. “As you wish, Lieutenant.”

He squeezed a fair amount of lube into his hand, but just when he was about to smear it over his dick, Face turned and murmured, “Let me do this for you.”

Face unconsciously licked his lips, possibilities running through his head in seconds, and he grinned while massaging the covered shaft of his CO with the slick stuff.

“Face!” Hannibal exclaimed. “Keep doing that and I’ll come right now.”

The Colonel became so turned on by the wicked grin on his Lieutenant’s face, that he unceremoniously turned him, pressed him against the tree trunk and put the head of his dick against Face’s entrance. A second thought occurred to him in his foggy mind. He pulled back.

Face grunted in frustration. “Hannibal, please!”

“Yes, baby.” He pressed his lubed middle finger against Face’s hole and finally started to press in.

Face gasped. It hurt but felt good at the same time. Hannibal showered his neck with tiny, soothing kisses, stroking his flank until Face demanded, “More.”

Despite the urge that they wanted it fast and rough, they had to go slow. Face rested his forehead against his forearm, savouring the incredible feeling of having his Colonel penetrate him with his fingers. He concentrated, tried to open up, loosen his inner muscles. He’d done a bit of research on gay sex, since he wanted to persuade his boss, and was immensely pleased that he had done so. It helped. Soon he opened up to three of Hannibal’s fingers.

They panted in unison.

“Fuck me already, boss.” Face couldn’t help himself.

“Everything you want, kid.” Hannibal was so excited, he felt like an adolescent, almost coming before the actual act. He adjusted his aching cock, knowing he wouldn’t last long, and carefully pressed into Face’s body.

Their moans filled the night air. Face hissed, “YES!” under his breath and tried to pull the Colonel closer to him with his free hand. Hannibal only grunted and burrowed his nose into Face hair, taking a few deep breaths, almost totally overwhelmed by the incredible heat that surrounded his dick.

“Move.” This time the Lieutenant was in the position to give the orders. When he felt Hannibal’s hand close around his own hard on, he wanted to melt completely into his CO.

“I love you,” escaped his lips, even though Face didn’t want to say it.

“Damn baby, love you too.”

Hannibal slid halfway into the tight channel, groaning and panting with his attempts to be careful. He concentrated on Face’s dick for a moment, stroking it with just the right pressure, fondling his tight balls, murmuring, “I need you so bad,” into Face’s ear.

That did it for Face. He came, throwing his head back against Hannibal’s shoulder, pumping violently into the other’s firm grip. His brain completely shut down and he started to move on instinct. His release had loosened his inner muscles so much, that Hannibal was able to slide into Face completely, the resulting sound they both made something between an animal like howl and a desperate cry. Hannibal bent down and silenced himself, sucking hard at the flesh on Face’s neck. His movements inside the younger man jerky and fast, Face urging him on with low growls that sounded like, “deeper” and “faster” and “Oh my God, Hannibal, more!”

Face had grabbed Hannibal’s hand and pressed them together even more. Their fingers entwined on his torso. They had been so far apart during the recent past, he just couldn’t get close enough.

“Face. Face. Face…” Hannibal’s thrusts became more and more frantic and urgent, pinning his lover against the tree trunk, both holding each other just inches away from it. Face was so turned on by the unexpected events, he felt his cock rising again.

“God damn, Templeton…” The Colonel hissed sharply and blissfully climaxed inside the hot body of his Lieutenant. Both squeezed their eyes shut, trying to stay in the precious moment as long as they could. Hannibal leaned his forehead against the back of Face’s head, inhaling the smell from the still wet, showered hair. “I’m sorry.” Hannibal panted lowly, suddenly feeling the need to apologize, “I’ve been an ass the last few weeks.”

They slid slowly down onto the ground, parting and leaning against the trunk with their backs, shoulders touching. They awkwardly struggled to pull their pants up. Face still had to catch his breath. He nodded his head, “Yeah.”

After a moment he turned, and looked at Hannibal earnestly, blue eyes searching for the other ones gaze. The Colonel met his glance in open wonder and amazement, a smile slowly making its way across his ragged features.

“I mean it, you know.” The older man hesitantly caressed Face’s stubbly jaw. He thought it should feel odd but it didn’t. Face leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and it felt completely right and easy.

“Me too.” Face looked at the Colonel again, mirroring the gentle gesture, starting to grin with his boyish charm.

“We’ll be okay again,” his boss stated. “I promise.”

Without another word Face leaned in. Hannibal met him half way and they sealed their new relationship with a long, lazy kiss.

F I N 


End file.
